la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal, par titres anglais Bandes non-identifiées: * ? de Vic Donahue ? 1945 traduit L'Histoire de l'Atome - Photo-Journal * ? de Vic Donahue 1946 traduit L'Histoire Extraordinaire du Radar - Photo-Journal * ? de Vic Donahue 1947 traduit L'Histoire des Ailes - Photo-Journal * ? de Walt Scott 1952 traduit Lumière sur le Calvaire - Photo-Journal * ? de Walt Scott 1956 traduit Le Miracle du Bonhomme de Neige - Photo-Journal Numérique: *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit 20,000 Lieues sous les Mers - Photo-Journal 1954-1955 A: *A Tree Grows in Brooklyn du Book-of-the-Month Club de Betty Smith par William Meade Prince traduit Un Arbre Croît dans Brooklyn - Photo-Journal 1944 *Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1940 traduit Ma Tante Adine et Ti-Coq - Photo-Journal *Alfred the Great ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 traduit La Vie d'Alfred le Grand - Photo-Journal *Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1951 traduit Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Photo-Journal *Antioch Actress du Book-of-the-Month Club de J. R. Perkins par Neil O'Keeffe 1947 traduit L'Actrice d'Antioche - Photo-Journal B: *Babe 'n' Horace de Abe Martin 1952 traduit Louis et Horace - Photo-Journal *Big George de Virgil Partch 1960-1972 traduit Le Gros Georges - Photo-Journal *Book-of-the-Month Club 1943-1949 traduit Club du Livre du Mois - Photo-Journal *Bootkins de Abe Martin traduit Gaminades - Photo-Journal 1938-1939 *Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1938-1939 traduit Gaby - Photo-Journal *Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1952 traduit Hortense - Photo-Journal *Brenda Breeze de Rolfe Mason 1949 traduit Lise Traillot - Photo-Journal *Britannia Mews du Book-of-the-Month Club de Margerie Sharp par Jack Betts 1948 traduit Les Écuries Britannia - Photo-Journal *Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill 1940 traduit Broncho Bill - Photo-Journal C: *Captain Easy de Leslie Turner 1961-1963 traduit Capitaine Simplet - Photo-Journal *Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1968-1972 traduit Télé-Rire - Photo-Journal *Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 traduit Le Chat Toto - Photo-Journal *Cluny Brown du Book-of-the-Month Club de Margery Sharp par Wallace Morgan 1945 traduit L'Histoire de Cluny Brown - Photo-Journal *Colonel Effingham's Raid du Book-of-the-Month Club de Berry Fleming par Creig Flessel 1944-1945 traduit L'Incursion du Colonel Effingham - Photo-Journal *Combined Operations du Book-of-the-Month Club de Hilary A. St. George Saunders par William Sharp 1943 traduit Opérations d'Ensemble - Photo-Journal D: *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1940-1941 traduit Dick Tracy - Photo-Journal *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1964-1972 traduit Dr. Kildare - Photo-Journal *Duel in the Sun du Book-of-the-Month Club de Niven Busch par F.R. Gruger 1944 traduit Duel en Plein Soleil - Photo-Journal E: *Ella Cinders de Charlie Plumb 1940-1944 traduit Ella Picotte - Photo-Journal F: *Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1942-1943 puis 1947 traduit Félix - Photo-Journal *Flash Gordon (bandes quotidiennes) de Alex Raymond 1940 traduit Aventures de Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal *Flash Gordon (bandes dominicales) de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 traduit Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal *Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1940-1941 traduit Jenny l'Aviatrice - Photo-Journal *Fred Basset de Alex Graham 1968-1972 traduit Fred Basset - Photo-Journal G: *Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1961-1964 traduit La Famille Tacot - Photo-Journal *Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1944-1945 traduit Susie - Photo-Journal *Gengis-Khan ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 traduit Gengis-Khan, Conquérant Tartare - Photo-Journal *Germ Tamer, Louis Pasteur de Chad Grothkopf traduit Louis Pasteur, Dompteur de Microbes - Photo-Journal 1946 *Green Dolphin Country du Book-of-the-Month Club de Elizabeth Goudge par Lawrence Butcher 1945-1946 traduit La Rue du Dauphin Vert - Photo-Journal H: *Hi and Lois de Dik Browne 1957-1972 traduit Bob et Lise - Photo-Journal *Home Port du Book-of-the-Month Club de Olive Higgins Prouty par George Tetzel 1948-1949 traduit Le Port d'Attache - Photo-Journal *How It Began de Paul Berdanier 1944 traduit L'Histoire Curieuse - Photo-Journal I: *Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1952-1955 traduit Mireille - Photo-Journal J: *Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1945-1952 traduit Jean Vaillant - Photo-Journal *Jo de David Wright 1954-1956 traduit José - Photo-Journal *Joan of Arc ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 traduit Jeanne d'Arc, la Pucelle d'Orléans - Photo-Journal *Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1960-1971 traduit Le Juge Dumont - Photo-Journal K - L: *Knock on Any Door du Book-of-the-Month Club de Willard Motley par John Crosman 1948 traduit Frappez à cette Porte - Photo-Journal *Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Zizi - Photo-Journal 1955 *Lance de Warren Tufts 1956-1960 traduit Lance - Photo-Journal *Let's Explore Your Mind de Bill Lignante 1954-1958 traduit Votre Expérience de la Vie - Photo-Journal *Little Hiawatha Silly Symphony de Walt Disney 1940-1941 traduit Le Petit Hiawatha - Photo-Journal *Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1944-1945 traduit Aline l'Orpheline - Photo-Journal *Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954 traduit Anna Belle - Photo-Journal *Looie Blooie de Martin Branner traduit Louis - Photo-Journal 1938 M: *Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1954-1961 traduit Marthe Raymond - Photo-Journal *Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1941-1951 puis 1952 traduit Napoléon Letendre - Photo-Journal *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1940-1941 puis 1944-1946 traduit Mickey Mouse - Photo-Journal *Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941-1947 puis 1949-1952 traduit La Panthère Noire - Photo-Journal *Moon Mullins de Ferd Johnson 1961-1964 traduit Jeannot le Malin - Photo-Journal *Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 traduit Mutt & Jeff - Photo-Journal N: *Napoleon the First ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946-1947 traduit Napoléon 1er, Empereur des Français - Photo-Journal *Nippie de Lank Leonard 1941- traduit Jérôme a Toujours Tort - Photo-Journal O: *Off the Record de Ed Reed 1940-1942 À la Blague - Photo-Journal *On Stage de Leonard Starr 1963-1966 traduit Marie Perrin En Scène - Photo-Journal *Otis bande-compagnon de Brenda Breeze de Dale Rolfe traduit Otis - Photo-Journal bande-compagnon de Lise Traillot - Photo-Journal traduction de 1949 *Our Bill de Harry Haenigsen 1955-1958 traduit Bill - Photo-Journal *Our New Age de Earl Cros 1958-1960 traduit Les Leçons des Temps Nouveaux - Photo-Journal P: *P.T. Barnum ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 traduit Histoire de P.T. Barnum - Photo-Journal *Pastoral du Book-of-the-Month Club de Nevil Shute par James E. Ernst 1945 traduit Pastorale - Photo-Journal *Perry Mason The Case of the Crooked Candle du Book-of-the-Month Club de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 traduit L'Affaire de la Chandelle Penchée - Photo-Journal *Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1943-1945 traduit Tom LeGueux - Photo-Journal *Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1940-1941 traduit Pauline et ses Amis - Photo-Journal *Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1945-1954 traduit Prince Galant - Photo-Journal *Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1947-1972 traduit Le Papa de Pierrette - Photo-Journal Q - R: *Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1938-1939 traduit Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Photo-Journal *Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1939-1947 traduit Police-Secours - Photo-Journal *Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1952-1957 traduit Tête Rouge et Castor - Photo-Journal *Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher 1940 traduit Autour de la Maison - Photo-Journal S: *Silly Symphony Little Hiawatha de Walt Disney 1940-1941 traduit Le Petit Hiawatha - Photo-Journal *Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1941 traduit Smilin' Jack - Photo-Journal *Spoonhandle du Book-of-the-Month Club de Ruth Moore par Frank Godwin 1947 traduit L'Affaire de Spoonhandle - Photo-Journal T: *Tamerlan ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 traduit Tamerlan, Tyran Sanguinaire - Photo-Journal *Taps for Private Tussie du Book-of-the-Month Club de Jesse Stuart par F.R. Gruger 1944 traduit La Mort du Soldat Tussie - Photo-Journal *Ted Towers Animal Master de Ed Stevenson 1938 traduit Ramenez-les Vivants! - Photo-Journal *The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1946-1972 traduit Les Berlurons - Photo-Journal *The Black Rose du Book-of-the-Month Club de Thomas-B. Costain par Howell Dodd 1947 traduit La Rose Noire - Photo-Journal *The Case of the Crooked Candle Perry Mason du Book-of-the-Month Club de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 traduit L'Affaire de la Chandelle Penchée - Photo-Journal *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 traduit Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Photo-Journal *The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit La Légende de Davy Crockett - Photo-Journal 1955-1956 *The Little Tree That Talked de Walt Scott 1953 traduit Le Petit Arbre qui Parlait - Photo-Journal *The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit Le Petit Hors-la-Loi - Photo-Journal 1956 *The Lone Ranger de Bob Greene 1947-1952 traduit Le Cavalier Masqué - Photo-Journal *The Medieval Castle de Harold Foster 1945 traduit Le Château Médiéval - Photo-Journal *The Salem Frigate du Book-of-the-Month Club de John Jennings par George Tetzel 1947 traduit La Frégate de Salem - Photo-Journal *The Sword and the Rose de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduit L'Épée et la Rose - Photo-Journal 1954 *The Three Bares bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed traduit Trois Innocents - Photo-Journal bande-compagnon de À la Blague - Photo-Journal 1940-1942 *The Toodles de Betsy et Stanley Baer 1952-1954 traduit Les Gamins - Photo-Journal *The Wild Sweet Witch du Book-of-the-Month Club de Philip Woodruff par William Reusswig 1948 traduit La Sauvage Enchanteresse - Photo-Journal *Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo du Book-of-the-Month Club de Ted W. Lawson par Don Komisarow 1944 traduit 30 Secondes au-dessus de Tokyo - Photo-Journal *This Side of Innocence du Book-of-the-Month Club de Taylor Caldwell par John-H. Crosman 1947 traduit En Deçà de l'Innocence - Photo-Journal *Toil of the Brave du Book-of-the-Month Club de Inglis Fletcher par Frank Godwin 1948 traduit Le Labeur des Braves - Photo-Journal *Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1944 traduit L'Héroïne de Gettysburg - Photo-Journal U - V -W -X - Y - Z: *Vic Flint de Dean Miller 1952-1961 traduit Vic Flint - Photo-Journal *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954-1956 traduit Walt Disney et son Trésor de Récits Célèbres - Photo-Journal *Wingate's Raiders du Book-of-the-Month Club de Charles J. Rolo par L.H. Greenwood 1945 traduit Les Raiders de Wingate - Photo-Journal *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1941-1946 traduit Perry - Photo-Journal *You Can't Escape du Book-of-the-Month Club de Faith Baldwin par R.F. Schabelitz traduit L'Impossible Évasion - Photo-Journal 1943-1944